


Must Have Done Something Bad

by angelus2hot



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne doesn't know what he's done but he'll take the punishment anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Have Done Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Must Have Done Something Bad  
>  **Fandom:** Firefly/Serenity  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Mal/Jayne  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Jayne doesn't know what he's done but he'll take the punishment anyway.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

“I want you off my boat, Jayne!”

Jayne stared at the Captain, completely stunned. _Where had this come from?_ “Mal, I...”

Mal quickly interrupted. “Save it, Jayne. We both know you did it.”

“But, you really want me to...”

“Well, there might be a way you could stay on. If you were a mind to.”

“Anything.” Apparently, whatever he’d done must’ve been pretty bad. 

“Come to my quarters after lights out.”

“You don’t mean to...”

“Yep, a spanking’s the only way.”

Jayne nodded his head. He didn’t see the devious smile on Mal’s face as he turned to walk away.


End file.
